Gue salah paham, ya?
by KishiZhera
Summary: Males bikin summary -dibakar- langsung baca aja!.. hehe


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, kalau cerita ini punya Nara.

Rated : T+ atau mungkin semi M, hehe.. *hampir kepleset..*

Pairing : KyuuGaa _of course_ dan ada juga NejiGaa tetapi cuman sebagai obat nyamuk -PLAK-

Warning : AU, Sho-Ai/BL, YAOI, gak ada _straight_nya sama sekali, OOC, jauuuuuuuhh dari kata Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan a.k.a. EYD, hampir kepleset lemon, _but_, gak akan sampai klimaks (?) Jadi kalau ada yang ngarepin adegan KyuuGaa lemonan sampai klimaks, readers gak bakal nemuin di fic ini.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

Summary : Gaara yang menyukai Kyuubi merasa senang saat Kyuubi ingin menemuinya, tetapi Gaara malah dibuat salah paham oleh kelakuan Kyuubi. Apakah yang sebenarnya membuat Gaara salah paham? Ternyata, akibat salah paham itu, Gaara malah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kyuubi. Gomen, _bad _summary (T,T)a

(/^^)/ HAPPY READING \(^^\)

..GUE SALAH PAHAM?..

Musim dingin di Konoha, menyebabkan banyak ongok (?) manusia menggigil setengah mati walaupun sudah memakai jaket dan syal yang naudzubil tebalnya. Tak terkecuali murid-murid di KHS. Mereka semua layaknya daging beku yang bernyawa (?) dan berjalan kesana kemari. Kalau diperhatikan lebih detail, tepatnya di kelas X A, di pojok kelas, ada seorang cowok manis, pinter nan imut (halah) yang sedang merutuki nasipnya. Dia berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang memakai jaket tebal dan syal hangat, tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaus biasa dengan jaket tipis dan celana pendek, _What the_? Sekilas, tampak bahwa dia adalah orang _bego_ yang sedang lupa musim.

_**Flashback..**_

Di suatu tempat nan jauh di mato (?), tepatnya di sebuah apartemen elit, hiduplah seorang cowok berambut merah bata dengan mata emerald yang menggoda (?) Tapi kelihatannya si cowok itu lagi _bad mood_ dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Rambut acak-acakan plus muka kusut tapi tetep manis menjadi _cassing_nya kali ini. Dia memegang secarik kertas dengan tatapan cengo _plus sweatdrop_. Setelah author telusuri secara intensif, ternyata itu adalah surat dari seorang cewek blonde dikuncir 4 yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Temari. Kakaknya si cowok kusut tapi manis tadi. Mau tau apa isi suratnya Temari buat Gaara yang sampai bisa bikin cowok cool kita satu ini sampai termangu beberapa saat dengan mulut melongo 5 meter (?) Mau tau? Bener mau tau?

_**From your sweet Nee-chan : Temari**_

_**Ohayo Gozaimazu Gaara, lama gak ketemu ya. Kakak kanget banget buat nyuruh-nyuruh kamu (?) Kakak kesini buat ngambil baju hangat kamu, coz punya kakak masih di laundry, punya kamu kan sweet gitu, jadi cocok buat kakak. Sekalian syal sama sepatu kamu ya (^^). Gaara manis deh.. **___

_**Love n hug**_

_**Sweet Temari**_

_**End of Flashback..**_

Back to the Gaara

"Hei, Gaara.. kenapa pakaianmu minim sekali? Ini kan musim dingin, bukan musim panas. Dasar ba-" "Berani kau menyebutku baka, kau tidak akan kuberi contekan saat ulangan nanti." Belum sempat si cowok satunya selesai ngomong, cowok manis yang bernama Gaara itu sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Cowok satunya lagi yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba langsung merasakan udara di sekitarnya semakin menurun beberapa derajar celcius. Kiba mengerti situasi, dia langsung memohon maaf pada kekasihnya -plak- maksudnya kepada Gaara.

"Gomen.. gomen .. gomen Gaara.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kiba memulai ber-_puppy eyes_ sambil nyembah-nyembah (?) diberi _puppy eyes_ malah melengos kearah jendela. Matanya menjelajah mencari sosok yang membuat hatinya begitu hangat walaupun di musim dingin. Pandangan Gaara berlabuh(?) di pinggir lapangan, tepat di mana orang yang disayanginya berada. Sekilas, semburat merah mejalar di pipinya. Manis. Kiba yang menyadari perubahan raut muka temannya langsung tanggap. Ia tersenyum kecil dan nyaris tertawa.

"Ehem.. _senpai_ yang satu itu gak akan hilang kok meskipun gak diliatin mulu.. hihihi.." Kiba mulai cekikikan.. BLUSHH.. semburat merah di pipi Gaara semakin kentara. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari jendela dan menatap Kiba kesal sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan di meja. Ia malu ketahuan memperhatikan _senpai_ kelas XII I yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya.

(^^)

Tanpa di sadari oleh author, Kiba dan Gaara, seongok manusia datang dan menghampiri Kiba dan juga Gaara. Seorang cowok. Dia mempunyai ciri rambut hitam panjang ala iklan sampo terkenal dengan mata yang tidak berpupil. Cowok itu membawa jaket tebal _plus_ syal . Ia memberi tatapan kepada Kiba yang kurang lebih artinya _-pergi-sekarang-kalau-kau-masih-ingin-hidup-_.. Kiba tentu saja langsung pergi, karena dia tidak mau berurusan dengan salah satu senpai tersohor di sini. Dia ngeloyor meninggalkan sang sohib yang belum menyadari kedatangan si senpai dari klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Gaara masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti dirinya. Jaket?. Pikir Gaara. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si empu pemilik jaket.

Goth cha!

'Sial, Kenapa dia selalu menghampiri gue siihh?' batin Gaara tak habis pikir. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan senpainya yang satu ini. Senpai yang selalu _caper _alias cari perhatiandi depannya. Bukannya GR, tapi itu memang kenyataan. Contohnya aja pas acara _dis natalies_ KHS yang ke.. (terserah readers mau yang ke berapa -dibakar-)

_**Flashback..**_

KHS ultah nih! Semua personil KHS mulai dari guru, murid, tukang kebun, tukang bakso, tukang mie ayam, tukang somai, tukang jual baju (?), tukang jual telor(?), tukang aspal(?) sampe author yang tukang ngaco juga ikut merayakan hari bersejarahnya KHS. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan dengan wajah yang rata-rata (maksudnya?) mereka diharuskan memakai kostum hewan.

Seorang cowok manis datang dari arah gerbang KHS dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan semua orang baik cewek maupun cowok. Mereka berteriak layaknya melihat hantu (?) Kurang lebih begini teriakan para fansgirl maupun fansboy si cowok manis berkostum panda tadi :

"_Kyaaaaaaaa! Gaara-chan kawaaaiiiiiii!" (FG)_

"_Gaara, jadilah uke-ku!" (FB)_

"_Huaaa.. Sabaku-kun! Will you marry me!" (FG)_

"_Gilaaaa…. Gaara! Loe manis banget! Gak rugi gue nunggu loe di sini dari kemaren (?)!"(FB)_

"_Gaaraaa! We love you!" (FG)_

"_Oh My God! Gaaraa kawainya dirimu! Will you be my uke?" (FB)_

Dan lain lain, author males nulisnya.. -ditimpuk-

Di tepi TKP, ada seorang cowok yang berusaha mati-matian buat gak mimisan. Rupanya si cowok itu gak tahan sama pesona si cowok manis tadi a.k.a Sabaku No Gaara. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kearah Gaara kalau dia ingin dirinya tidak masuk UKS karena tepar kehabisan darah. Sumpah! Gaara manis banget sama kostumnya. Dia makai kostum panda lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya yang kaya jaketnya si Kiba. Rambut merah batanya terkesan acak-acakan karena terkena kepala pandanya. Mata emeraldnya yang cuek dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya menambah kesan keren di wajahnya.

Merasa diperhatikan (Baru kerasa?), Gaara pun tersenyum.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Senyuman yang mampu mengemparkan saentero KHS. Karena banyak murid yang notabene penggemar Gaara, belum pernah melihat sang idola tersenyum. Sudah bisa dipastikan, setelah insiden senyum Gaara barusan, banyak murid yang tepar di lapangan karena mimisan. Para PMR, dibuat sibuk mengurusi mayat (?) yang bergelimpangan di lapangan.

"Oe.. lama banget loe!" Seorang cowok memakai kostum neko a.k.a kucing memanggil Gaara. Dia mengamati Gaara dari atas sampai bawah kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa!" Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sohibnya itu, Gaara pun jadi salah tingkah.

Firasat Gaara buruk..

"Gaaraa-chan kawaiiii!" BRUKK… Benar! Naruto alias cowok neko tadi memeluk atau lebih tepatnya menubruk Gaara. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit pipi Gaara yang menggemaskan. "Auch.. jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto!" bentak Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari terkaman(?) Naruto.

Cowok panda dan cowok neko tadi ngobrol di bangku sebelah lapangan. Karena cuaca yang panas, Gaara terlihat keringetan. Tapi entah ada angin dari mana, Gaara jadi ngerasa berada di tempat yang sejuk plus banyak angin dan teduh sekali. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara sweatdrop seketika melihat kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa sohibnya itu.

Di belakang Gaara, ada 2 orang anbu. Anbu yang pertama, mengipasi Gaara dengan kipas yang super gedhe. Yang satunya lagi berada di samping kanan Gaara dengan membawa payung.

Gaara yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Naruto padanya langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati seorang anbu yang mengipasi dirinya. Aura hitam Gaara kembali muncul. 'kurang kerjaan banget mereka!' batin Gaara.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar memeluk Gaara dari belakang. "Haii Gaara-chan! Gimana? Adem kan! Tadi aku lihat Gaara-hime kepanasan, jadi aku suruh anbu itu untuk melayanimu!" ucapan watados yang membuat angin semilir di bulu kuduk Gaara dan Naruto itu mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut Neji. Neji mulai mengoceh lagi "Gaara! nanti kalau kepanasan, kulit kamu yang putih nan mulus itu bisa gelap lho!" Oceh Neji sambil menatap Naruto. "Apa liat-liat!" bentak Naruto karena merasa diperhatikan.

Gaara semakin merinding. Dia melepaskan diri dari Neji dan berjalan menjauh. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang cowok yang memakai kostum rubah sedang kesal. Raut mukanya benar-benar menyalahi kodrat (?) Disampingnya, ada cowok dengan kostum kalajengking yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan cowok kostum rubah tadi.

_**End of flashback **_

Back to NejiGaa..

"Sen-senpai?" Gaara mencoba untuk berakting terkejut. Tanpa diduga, sang senpai yang ternyata Hyuuga Neji malah _sweatdrop_ dengan keterkejutan (?) Gaara barusan yang melebihi style biasa atau OOC. Tapi, dia tetap memasang wajah tampan nan stay cool di depan kohai tersayangnya. Ya, Gaara adalah kohai kesayangan Neji sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia memberikan materi MOS pada siswa baru dan Gaara yang duduk di depan dengan wajah polos nan lugu, serta tato ai di jidatnya, menjadikan Neji langsung klepek-klepek.

WUSSHHH..

Angin semilir layaknya film telenovela menghiasi (?) belakang Neji dan mungkin aja _backsound_ di belakangnya adalah lagunya seseorang yang authorpun gak tau -dibakar-, liriknya kalau gak salah kayak gini :

"_..pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa.. pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa.. seolah-olah hanyaaa~ impian yang berlalu. Hampir-hampir akuu.. tak sadar dibuatnya. Cowok seimut(?) diaa~ ada di depankuu.."_

Sesaat Neji merasa tersepona eh.. terpesona oleh keimutan Gaara, namun dia langsung berlagak sok jual manggis eh jual mahal saat Gaara balas menatap Neji dengan tatapan -dasar-senpai-senapai-mesum-

Back to the story..

"Gaara, aku lihat tadi kau tidak membawa jaket ya? Ini aku bawakan jaket khusus untukmu. Udah dicuci kok, hehe.." Neji mulai angkat beban (?) eh angkat bicara. "Hnn.." Gaara hanya ber 'hnn..' ria menanggapi ocehan senpainya itu.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan tatapan seme-seme mesum -plak- maksudnya dengan tatapan yang errr… dia juga menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Gaara. Tatapan matanya sengaja ia tegaskan. Gaara yang menyadari sedang dipandangi jagi salah tingkah walaupun _cassing-_nya tetep stay cool. 'Oh God.. jangan bilang kalau dia bakal nembak gue sekarang..Hell Noo.. some body.. please help mee..' batin Gaara mulai tak karuan. Saat Neji mau menyentuh tangan Gaara yang bagaikan pangeran dari negeri salju (halah) tiba-tiba dari arah jendela dekat Gaara muncul seongok manusia berambut duren montong yang berteriak dengan penuh ke-gaje-an.

"HAIII GAARAAA…" teriak cowok itu yang ternyata adalah sohibnya, si Uzumaki Naruto.

"WUAAA…" Gaara yang _shock plus_ kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto berteriak histeris kaya cewek mau diperkaos dan mendekat atau lebih tepatnya melompat kearah Neji. Gaara membebankan seluruh berat badannya pada Neji yang membuat cowok iklan sampo (?) tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya kejadian na-as setelah insiden ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

BRUUAK..

Gaara dan Neji jatuh bersamaan. Di satu sisi, Gaara masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan posisinya yang berada tepat di atas Neji dengan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir senpainya itu. Di sisi lain, Neji yang udah 100% sadar, bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto atas kelakuannya yang membuatnya bisa berjarak sedemikian dekat dengan cowok bertato ai tersebut. 'Huuhh.. mimpi apa gue semalem..' batin Neji kesenengan.

JEPRETT.. ( suara jepretan kamera _Hand Phone_ ceritanya.. )

Neji mengucek-ngucek mata menyadari ada yang mengambil gambar _hot_(?)nya dengan Gaara. Dia sih sebenernya seneng-seneng aja. Tapi kasiaaaan Gaara.. malang. Dia langsung berdiri setelah mengetahui bahwa posisi itu bisa membahayakan jiwa dan raganya sekarang. Neji pun juga ikut berdiri. Toh.. ngapain juga tiduran di lantai sendiri?

BUAGH..

Gaara mendorong tubuh Neji sampai tubuh itu menghantam meja di belakangnya. menggosok kedua lengannya dengan tangannya. Gaara benar-benar kaget dan tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini dan dia juga gak bakal berani membayangkan kalau saja dirinya tadi didorong sedikit lebih ke depan. Hii, mending Gaara disuruh terjun ke jurang dan langsung mati aja daripada dia harus berciuman dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Poor Gaara..

**..**

**..**

Di depan pintu kelas..

"Yeiiii.. kwakakakakakak… hahaha… gua dapet fotonya,un! Gue dapet,un!" teriakan super gaje tersebut berasal dari seorang cowok blonde yang _notabene_ seorang fujoshi akut.

"Eh.. lihat Sakura-chan,un! Aku dapet, kamu enggak kan,un.. hehe." (cowok blonde)

"Hwaaa… Dei.. bagi-bagi ke aku donk! Tadi aku gak sempet foto.." (Sakura)

"Hahaha.. Dei mau bagiin foto ini ke Sakura-chan,un.. asalkan…" (Deidara)

"Apaan Deiii…" (Sakura)

"Bayar gue 50.000,un. Hahaha!" (Deidara)

"Dasar mata duitan, hmmm.. tapi gue punya penawaran spesial buat loe!" (Sakura)

"Apaan, kalau gak menarik, mending gak usah deh,un" (Deidara)

"Hehe.. gue punya fotonya Saso-kun lagi _topless_, nih.. hihi" (Sakura)

Jroott.. Deidara nosebleed, "Be-beneran Sakura-chan,un? Gak bohong kan,un?"

'Berhasil' inner Sakura, "Ngapain gue bohong? Bahkan 'itu' nya Sasori hampir kelihatan lho, trus ju-"

"Udah Sakura-chan,un.. jangan diterusin, aku gak kuat, nih udah mimisan kaya gini,un." (Deidara)

'Berhasil!' inner Sakura berpesta ala Dora the Explorer (?)

Akhirnya setelah Deidara keluar dari ICU karena kehabisan darah -PLAK-. Barter foto nista tersebut berhasil dilakukan dengan seorang korban (Deidara) yang tidak diketahui secara pasti bergender apa -BUAGH-

Back to the NejiGaa..

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, baka!" teriak Gaara seolah Neji akan memperkaosnya (?) Neji merinding melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sedang marah, karena sejujurnya dia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sedemikian marah padanya, walaupun Gaara memang miskin ekspresi. Cowok iklan sampo tersebut ngacir meninggalkan Gaara yang masih gemetaran karena kejadian barusan.

Gaara kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan diiringi musik eh, maksudnya diiringi tatapan yang tidak enak dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun bukan Gaara namanya kalau hal seperti itu tidak bisa diatasi. Dia men-_deathglare _semua anak yang yang memandanginya. Satu detik kemudian, tidak ada anak yang berani menatapnya kembali. Dalam hati Gaara bersyukur mempunyai image sebagai cowok dingin, manis, imut plus pinter. Oke, Gaara memang sedikit lebay _plus_ narsis pada bagian ini.

Kita skip aja waktu pelajaran..

TEEETT… (bel pulang)

Pelajaran terakhir diakhiri dengan desahan lega dari semua murid di KHS, terutama murid di kelas X A. Karena sesungguhnya (halah) pelajaran terakhir mereka adalah Pak Hidan yang mengajarkan agama. Lebih tepatnya aliran sesat *disambit Hidan*. Gimana gak sesat coba?, masa pelajaran agama diajari cara cepat membunuh orang, kiat-kiat menyantet dengan waktu singkat, rahasia mencuri ayam tetangga tanpa ketahuan sesuai dengan kurikulum standar berbasis kompetensi. Gaje banget kan, terang aja semua personil kelas Gaara cengo berat dengan pelajaran sensei mereka yang satu ini. Namun semua penderitaan telah berlalu, kini mereka bebas meninggalkan kelas _plus_ pelajaran terakhir hari ini yang -menurut mereka- sesat , dengan perasaan senang.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Hp Gaara berbunyi. Ada 1 pesan masuk rupanya.

From : My Lovely senpai (Nama Kyuubi di Hp nya Gaara)

_Oee.. cepetan keluar, gue udah lumutan nungguin loe! Gue tunggu di tempat parkir ya ^^ _

BLUSHH.. wajah Gaara memerah seketika melihat siapa yang baru saja mengirimi dia pesan. Yap, Uzumaki Kyuubi, senpai yang telah merebut hari Gaara. Senpai yang begitu perhatian pada Gaara. Senpai yang juga tinggal seapartemen dengan Gaara. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Gaara berlari secepatnya menuju tempat parkir dengan perasaan yang bercampur-campur antara senang dan tidak percaya dengan meninggalkan Hidan-sensei _plus_ temen-temennya yang cengo dengan perubahan raut muka Gaara dengan drastis.

Setelah melalui 99 rintangan dan 27 cobaan(?) Gaara berhasil sampai di tempat parkir dengan selamat. Tapi..

Di tempat parkir KHS..

"Oe.. Itachi! Kenapa Gaara lama banget ya?" Kyuubi mulai gusar.

"Gak tau, jatoh kali!" Itachi menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh karena dia sedang bercermin di kaca spion motornya. 'Ya Tuhan.. kenapa loe bikin gue ganteng banget sih?' batin Itachi narsis yang bikin Author sweatdrop.

"Baka! Jangan bilang gitu napa? Do'a loe jelek banget tau!" Kyuubi memalingkan muka.

"Kan cuma mungkin.. Auchh.. ooii.. mata gue kemasukan kotoran nih! Coba liatin dong.. sakit banget, nih!" Itachi turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Kyuubi sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Dasar, sini gue liatin" Kyuubi menarik wajah Itachi mendekat ke matanya. Mereka tidak sadar dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sudah sangat salah paham dengan posisi mereka saat itu.

Back to the Gaara..

Mata Gaara membulat sempurna melihat adegan di depannya. Ia melihat Kyuubi yang -menurutnya- sedang berciuman dengan Itachi. Sebenarnya hanya kesialan Gaara saja yang mendapat posisi melihat adegan tersebut dari belakang punggung Itachi. Kyuubi yang hanya memeriksa mata Itachi seolah sedang berciuman dengan Itachi.

Tes.. Tes..

'A-apa? Kenapa gue nangis?' batin Gaara bingung. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia tidak sanggup melihat adegan -yang menurutnya- Kyuubi sedang berciuman dengan Itachi. Kakinya lemas seketika. Bibirnya bergetar. Mata emeraldnya menatap sendu. Air matanya kembali menetes. Gaara berlari meninggalkan tempat parkir dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah benda jatuh dari dalam tasnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan bahwa banyak taksi yang menawarkannya tumpangan (?)

Di tempat parkir..

Kyuubi sudah selesai sama matanya itachi. Dia ngerasa masih belum liat Gaara dari tadi.

"Eh.. si imut Gaara mana seh?" teriaknya frustasi.

"I-imut? Hahaha.. loe beneran mau suka sama dia ya?" goda Itachi.

"Heh? Loe ngeledek gue? Dasar bro-com!" Kyuubi makin sewot dengan Itachi.

"Terserah apa loe kata dah! Gue saranin loe cepetan nembak dia kalo loe gak mau kehilangan dia.." kata Itachi berubah serius.

"Maksud loe?" Kyuubi bingung dengan tujuan perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Lihat nih.. cepetan buka FB nya si Dei-Dei!" (Itachi)

Kyuubi yang penasaran tapi gak mau repot ngeluarin HP nya langsung aja ngerebut Hp kesayangan Itachi dengan sangat sadis. "Gue pinjem!" bentaknya.

Kyuubi sukses melongo mendapati apa yang ada di FB nya si Dei-Dei. Yup, Dei udah meng-_upload_ foto adegan NejiGaa tadi pagi di FB nya yang tentu saja menyebabkan hampir seratus komentar masuk ke dalam berandanya. Dasar Deidara!

"Dasaaaar! Damn! Sialan tuh Hyuuga!" Kyuubi mulai memaki-maki di depan HP tak berdosanya Itachi. Itachi sewot, dia langsung ngerebut HP itu dari tangan sohibnya dengan cara yang ngak jauh beda dari cara Kyuubi ngerebutnya tadi. Sadis.

Kyuubi benar-benar semakin benci dengan cowok iklan sampo alias Neji. Kalau saja keluarganya tidak menjalin hubungan pekerjaan dengan keluarga Neji, pasti Neji sudah dari dulu dibantai oleh Kyuubi gara-gara suka ngegodain Gaara dengan alasan yang super gaje dan gak masuk akal.

"Bener loe, chi, tumben loe pinter! N tumben loe ngomongnya bener! Gue harus segera ngedapetin Gaara!" kata Kyuubi sambil menepuk pundak Itachi dengan pelan.

"Yup, selamat berjuang Kyuu! Gue selalu ngedukung elo kok! Asalkan loe gak berusaha ngincer adek gue!" Itachi malah bergurau.

"Gue gak nafsu ama adek loe, dasar bro-com!"

Kyuubi berjalan kearah motornya, ia menyiapkan mental dan strategi untuk menembak Gaara hari ini juga. Seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Yosh.. Kyuubi udah nyiapin cara -yang menurutnya- jitu.

Dia memakai helmnya dan menyalakan motornya. Saat akan keluar dari tempat parkir, Kyuubi seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya. Sepertinya selembar kain.

Goth cha! Sapu tangan Gaara!

Dia berhenti dan turun dari motornya. Badannya membungkuk untuk mengambil sapu tangan itu. Sapu tangan berwarna _cream_ dengan gambar rubah kecil berwarna merah di tengah-tengahnya. Pantesan saja Kyuubi _ngeh_.., dulu itu adalah sapu tangan Kyuubi yang sengaja ia berikan kepada Gaara. Tentu saja Kyuubi merasa seperti sangat mengenal sapu tangan tersebut. "Jadi tadi dia sudah ke sini ya?" gumannya kemudian naik kembali ke motornya dan berlalu.

20.00 PM waktu Konoha.

Apartemen Gaara, Kyuubi dkk.

"Dasar!" Kyuubi mulai merutuki dirinya lagi sambil memarkir motornya di parkiran. Namun ia tersenyum. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya memikirkan cowok bertato ai alias Gaara seorang. Hampir saja tadi dia menabrak tiang lampu jalan karena melamunkan cowok itu.

Dia naik ke lantai 6, kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamar Gaara. Tepat sekali. Dia menempelkan sidik jari ibu jarinya untuk akses masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Memang, apartemen ini hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang elit macam Kyuubi dan Gaara yang kemanannya terjamin dan kalian tau lah.. harganya gak bakalan murah.

Dia melemparkan tasnya sembarang arah. Entah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi atau ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, bodo amat! Kyuubi tidak perduli. "Kira-kira Gaara sedang apa ya?" Pikirannya malah melayang memikirkan Gaara (lagi?)

Dia mencoba mengirimi Gaara pesan, namun HP Gaara tidak aktif. "Mungkin ada masalah dengan sinyalnya, tetapi biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Lagipula, kan dia ada di sebelah!" Kyuubi mulai mengirim sekali lagi dan sekali lagi hingga 5 pesan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke Hp Gaara. "Eh.. HP nya dimatiin ! Buat apa?" Kyuubi mulai panik, 'apa yang terjadi dengannya?' batinnya galau. Ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan memencet tombol kamar Gaara. Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuubi mencoba menyentuh pintu kamar Gaara.

Kriiiett.. pintunya tidak terkunci!

_**Kyuubi POV**_

Ada apa dengannya? Dia sama sekali tidak membalas semua pesan yang aku kirim padannya, ah bodoh! Jelas jelas, dia mematikan HPnya. Sekarang, dia malah tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ini kan berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang ingin macam-macam dengannya? Ahh.. kau membuatku gila Gaara!

_**Kyuubi POV end**_

Kyuubi membuka pintu apartemen Gaara yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia masuk ke kamar Gaara dan mendapati cowok itu sedang tertidur pulas di kasur _king size_ Kyuubi terhanyut dalam pesona wajah tidur Gaara sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dia sudah berjongkok di depan wajah Gaara. Tangannya terulur menggapai wajah manis Gaara.

DEG..DEG..

Kyuubi merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat saat tangannya mengelus wajah Gaara. Mulai dari puncak kepala turun ke pipi kanan dan akhirnya berhenti di bibir Gaara. Kyuubi terenyuh. Hatinya terasa hangat saat berada disamping cowok manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Kyuubi tidak sengaja menyentuh bantal yang digunakan Gaara untuk tidur. Basah.

"Eh? Basah?"

Tangannya terulur lebih jauh untuk memegang bantal Gaara.

"Benar basah! Tapi kenapa? Dia menangis ya? Untuk apa Gaara menangis?"

Rupannya Kyuubi terlalu jauh memegang bantal Gaara sehingga menjadikan si empu pemilik bantal merasa terganggu dan Gaara terbangun. "Uhh.." Gumannya pelan. "Eh?" Kyuubi kaget dengan terbangunnya Gaara dan tanpa sadar, semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tentu saja Gaara lebih terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat ada orang yang memegang-megang(?) bantalnya. Gaara sudah siap berteriak.

"AAA-emp-laskan-ku" sebelum Gaara berteriak semakin keras, tangan kekar Kyuubi sudah membungkamnya. Bisa gawat kalau Gaara sampai berteriak 'maling' atau kawan-kawannya. Mau ditaruh mana muka Kyuubi yang notabene anak orang terhormat dan menduduki posisi tinggi di Konoha. Gak la nek.. Kyuubi belum siap menghadapi hal yang seperti itu.

Gaara semakin berontak. Tapi tangan dan kakinya sudah terkunci oleh Kyuubi. Ia pasrah dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kyuubi nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Bahaya kalau Gaara tau bahwa dia sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Hei.. buka matamu!" perintah Kyuubi seenak jidat.

'kok kayak familiar banget suaranya?' batin Gaara bingung. Ragu-ragu ia membuka matanya.

Goth cha! Kyuubi..

BLUSHH… semburat merah mulai menjalar di wajah Gaara. Percampuran perasaan antara malu dan juga marah apabila mengingat kejadian tadi sore di parkiran. Dengan cepat Gaara duduk dan bergerak mundur dari Kyuubi. Terlihat bahwa Gaara tidak senang dengan kedatangan Kyuubi yang sudah membuat hatinya terluka. 'Cukup.. cukup sampai di sini..' batin Gaara. Tanpa sadar, matanya kembali sendu saat Kyuubi menatapnya. Tidak Gaara tidak mau menangis lagi untuk cowok yang di depannya saat ini.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. pergi.. hiks.. pergii kataku!.." katanya dengan setengah membentak Kyuubi. Yang dibentak tentu saja terkejut melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti sedang melihat setan. Kyuubi duduk di pinggir ranjang Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara.." Kyuubi berusaha menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Gaara. Namun tangan itu di tepis dengan kasar. "Ada apa dengan loe? Loe benci sama gue? Ngomong Gaara!" Kyuubi mulai tersulut emosinya. Cowok itu membentak Gaara. Namun, setelah menyadari perubahan raut muka Gaara yang makin sendu setelah dia bentak, Kyuubi jadi serba salah. Ia bingung harus ngelakuin apa. Sedangkan bahu Gaara semakin bergetar tak karuan. Emosi Gaara sedang labil.

"Untuk apa loe nangis, Gaara!"

"Seharusnya loe tanya untuk siapa gue nangis!"

DEG..

Greepp.. Kyuubi menarik bahu Gaara paksa sehingga Gaara jatuh dipelukannya. Alih-alih agar Gaara berhenti menangis, namun cowok itu malah semakin kenceng nangisnya. Kyuubi lebih erat lagi memeluk tubuh mungil Gaara. Samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar gumanan Gaara "Elo jahat Kyuu…" hoo? Kyuubi sukses melongo. Tentu saja. Apa salah Kyuubi pada Gaara? Bukankah seharusnya Gaara yang meminta maaf padanya karena tadi sepulang sekolah tidak menemui Kyuubi di parkiran? Pikiran Kyuubi semakin kacau.

"Gaara? Apa salah gue sama elo? n tadi kenapa elo gak nemuin gue di parkiran? Gue khawatir tau gak sama elo!" Kyuubi mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Hiks.. Elo jahat Kyuu!" hanya itu yang diucapkan cowok bertato ai itu.

"Ke-kenapa gue jahat? Please… ngomong ke gue Gaara." Kyuubi semakin galau.

"Hiks.. loe nyadar gak sih? GUE SUKA SAMA LOE! GUE CEMBURU NGELIAT LOE TADI DI PARKIRAN CIUMAN SAMA ITACHI! Hiks.. gue cemburu Kyuu.. hati gue sakit Kyuu.. gue kira loe juga suka sama gue! Ternyata cinta gue cuman bertepuk sebelah tangan.. hiks..Apa loe bener-bener gak ada rasa sama gue.. hiks.."

"Ci-ciuman sama itachi? Di parkiran?" Kyuubi yang merasa tidak bersalah pikirannya melayang mengembara pada waktu saat di parkiran.

Goth cha! Kyuubi tau! Gaara cuman salah paham..

Dia mengelus rambut merah bata Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Baka!" Kyuubi menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Gaara yang menyebabkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sendu Gaara. Perlahan tangannya mengusap air mata Gaara.

"Baka." Katanya sekali lagi.

"Gue tadi gak ciuman, bodoh! tadi gue ngebantu Itachi buat ngeluarin kotoran dari matanya dan loe tadi pas apes aja liatnya dari belakang tubuh Itachi yang seolah gue sedang ciuman sama Itachi dan satu hal lagi..." Kyuubi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Gaara menoleh pada Kyuubi. "Satu hal lagi.. Cinta loe gak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gue sayang sama loe. Gue cinta sama loe, Gaara!" lanjutnya yang membuat jantung Gaara nyaris copot karena tidak menyangka Kyuubi bakal ngomong kaya gitu.

Mata emeraldnya menatap mata Kyuubi dalam-dalam. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Sekali lagi Kyuubi mengusap air mata Gaara yang tersisa. "Kyuu.." Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang, secara tidak langsung, Gaara tadi sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuubi. Mukannya merah sekali. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Kyuubi. Gaara tidak mau Kyuubi melihat wajahnya sekarang. Kyuubi semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyuu.."

"Iya Gaara-koi.."

"Kyuu.. gue se-sak naf-fas. Loe bisa ngelepas-in gue gak? Uhuk.."

GUBRAK..

"I-iya.. hehe" Kyuubi nyengir. Cowok itu melepaskan pelukannya. Gaara cemberut. "Mana kata maaf dari loe?" tagih Gaara kemudian. "Buat apa? Gue gak akan semudah itu ngucapin kata maaf ke orang lain." Kyuubi malah nyolot. "Bahkan untuk diriku.. Kyuu~" Gaara tersenyum nakal sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyuubi. Dia merangkak di depan cowok Uzumaki tersebut. _Naughty_ Gaara. Darah langsung mengalir deras di dalam tubuh Kyuubi ketika melihat kelakuan Gaara. Keringat segedhe jagung ikut mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"I-itu.." tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menjadi gagap seperti ini. Namun bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau bisa lengah secepat itu. 'kau sudah memulai, biar aku yang mengakhirinya,hime' batinnya kemudian tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Gaara terkejut melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja menyeringai. Dia hanya berniat menggoda Kyuubi saja, namun kenyataannya hal itu malah diartikan bahwa Gaara ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya oleh Kyuubi. Gaara nyengir. Dia berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuubi sebelum dia benar-benar 'dimangsa' oleh Kyuubi. Terlambat. Kyuubi meraih kepala Gaara yang condong ketubuhnya dan mencium bibir Gaara singkat. Sontak saja mata Gaara membulat sempurna.

"Aku yakin bibir itu baru pertama kali dicium kan?" katanya menggoda "Gaara-koi.." lanjut Kyuubi kemudian kembali memangut bibir Gaara. Gejolak di dalam dada Gaara serasa membuncah. Nafasnya mulai memburu menyadari keberadaan lidah Kyuubi yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. _Of course_.. Lidah Kyuubi yang menang. Lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulut Gaara membuat si empu mulut menjadi kegelian. Samar-samar Gaara tertawa dalam ciumannya. Kyuubi semakin semangat melihat reaksi Gaara. Kini lidahnya mengabsen anggota mulut Gaara satu persatu. Ini membuat Gaara sedidit mendesah tertahan.

"Engh.." Desahnya nyaman.

Rupannya tangan Kyuubi yang tadi memegang kepala Gaara sudah digantikan oleh kedua tangan Gaara sendiri. Kini tangan Kyuubi sudah menjelajah di punggung mulus Gaara yang membuat cowok di depannya itu menggeliat. Entah karena geli atau nyaman, authorpun gak tau -plak- n gak mau tau -buagh-

Kyuubi merasakan tekanan kuat di belakang kepalanya. Dari Gaara. 'Kurasa ini memang pertama kali dia merasakan ciuman. First kissnya, ya?' batin Kyuubi. 'Dan aku juga yang akan mendapatkan tubuhnya untuk pertama kali' tambahnya. Kali ini tangan Kyuubi sudah mulai bosan dengan punggung Gaara yang membuatnya berpindah tempat ke bagian dada Gaara. Kyuubi memilin tonjolan kecil di dada Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mengeras karena efek ciuman tadi. Kyuubi mulai memilin nipple Gaara. Namun hanya sebentar, karena merasakan getaran dan perlakuan -yang menurutnya- aneh terhadap tubuhnya, Gaara langsung melepas ciuman Kyuubi dan mundur sedikit dari cowok berambut kuning kemerah-merahan itu. Nafas Gaara masih terutus-putus. Ia berusaha mencari oksigen.

Tangan Gaara memegang nipplenya dari luar _T-Shirt_. Sedikit mengusap. Kemudian setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan nafasnya, Gaara menatap Kyuubi. "Auch..Huh.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" katanya sambil masih mengusap nipplenya. Kyuubi cengo dengan kelakuan Gaara.

"Hahahahaha… Kwakakak.." Kyuubi malah ngakak gak jelas sambil memegang perutnya. Sumpah ekspresi Gaara lucu banget. Ekspresi yang bisa membuat author tepar gak kuat nahan. Dia mengusap nipplenya dengan tangan dan kaki dilipat bersimpuh. Mulutnya mengerucut tanda sebal. Tatapan matanya yang sedikit marah dan rambut merah batanya yang acak-acakan dan kepala yang sedikit condong menatap Kyuubi.

"Hahaha.. orang bodoh memang sulit diajak senang-senang ya!" Kyuubi nyengir kea rah Gaara.

"Senang? Apanya yang senang? Dasar baka! Sakiiit.." Gaara tetap bersikukuh.

Karena gemas dengan kelakuan Gaara, Kyuubi mendorong Gaara hingga posisinya berbaring di atas kasur. Kyuubi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat dia bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Gaara. "Kau ini! Aku tadi belum selesai! Nikmati saja kelanjutannya.." Kyuubi berusaha tersenyum karena kenyataannya dia menahan tawa. "Ap-" belum selesai Gaara berbicara, bibirnya sudah kembali dipangut oleh Kyuubi. Kini tangan Kyuubi mulai pekerjaan sebelumnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kelakuan cowok manis di bawahnya. Kyuubi juga mengangkat baju Gaara.

"Enghh… sss.." Gaara kembali mendesah. 'Dasar! Tadi bilangnya sakit, toh akhirnya mendesah juga!' batin Kyuubi. Dia mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan Gaara. Tercipta saliva diantara mulut mereka berdua, entah itu saliva siapa. Gaara menampakkan raut muka kecewa ketika ciuman itu harus di hentikan. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia mendesah lagi ketika lidah hangat Kyuubi menjilat nipple Gaara yang sudah memerah. Desahan Gaara semakin menggila. Kyuubi merasakan miliknya mulai menegang mendengar desahan Gaara yang begitu menggoda. Mau tidak mau, Kyuubi juga iku mendesah di sela-sela jilatannya.

"Uh.. ss -s… eengh.."

Tangan nakal Kyuubi mengelus milik Gaara yang masih tertutupi celana dan boxer. Awalnya ia hanya memegang namun lama-kelamaan tangannya mulai bosan dengan kegiatan itu dan berubah menjadi remasan. "Ought.." Gaara merasakan ada yang meremas bagian vitalnya.. saat itu juga, otak Gaara baru bekerja memproses untuk menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Kyuubi sekarang..

1 detik.. ( _still not responding_)

2 detik.. ( Kyuubi akan membuka celana Gaara 0,0)

5 detik.. ( resleting celananya udah kebuka -tepar-)

7 detik.. "Huuaaaaaaaaa… bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, ha?" Gaara baru _ngeh_.. –author sweatdrop-

Kyuubi yang diteriaki seperti itu langsung aja budek seketika plus sweatdrop. "What? Loe mau bikin gue budek apa? and apa yang gue lakuin kan terserah gue! Ngapain loe protes?" seketika nada bicara Kyuubi langsung naik. Dia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan -apa-yang-sedang-dilakukannya?-

Gaara menutup resleting celananya yang sudah terbuka lalu menurunkan bajunya yang terangkat sambai lehernya. Kyuubi makin cengo dengan kelakuan Gaara.

"Eh? Ngapain pake baju lagi? nanggung kan?"

"Dingin tau! Lagian loe juga ngapain tadi pake acara buka baju gue segala? Gue kan jadi _Top Less_ .. Dasar bodoh!"

"Eh? Gue kan udah gak tahan n mau ngelakuin 'itu' sama loe!" Kyuubi mulai es-mos-si.

"Tunda aja ya! Gue lagi males.. lagian gue mau belajar dulu. Gue kan belum pernah ngelakuin hal kaya gitu. Ntar gue _nervous_ banget lagi! Besok gue mau beli DVD nya dulu. Tenang aja ntar loe yang pertama gue praktekin kok!" kata Gaara innoncent plus OOC.

Mungkin kalau di komik Jepang, Kyuubi udah digambarin jatuh terjungkal dengan kaki di atas dan kepala nyungsep di tanah. Sumpah, dia jadi berfikir bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan cowok macam Gaara. Dia jadi ngedugem alias geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat Gaara.

Tangan Gaara bergerak merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sempat berantakan. Setelah itu. dia langsung berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Sebelum itu, dia mendorong Kyuubi menjauh dari tempat tidurnya dan memastikan dirinya aman. Kyuubi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak frustasi sekarang karena menghadapi cowok manis macam Gaara.

1 detik.. ( Kyuubi tetep berdiri cengo)

3 detik.. ( _still_ cengo..)

4 detik.. (_responding_)

"Hei Gaara! gue boleh tidur di sini gak?" tanya Kyuubi yang kayaknya udah kembali ke _style_ awal.

BLUSSHH.. wajah Gaara memerah. Tapi cowok itu berusaha jual mahal. Ckckck..

"Hmm.. gimana ya? Boleh aja! Tapi apa gak papa? Kan tempat tidurnya cuman cukup untuk 2 orang."

"Lha? Emank yang tidur sini siapa aja? Kan cuman gue ditambah elo, lagian badan loe kan mungil, jadi muat .. jangan bilang kalau.." firasat Kyuubi mulai gak enak.

"Iya.. ntar Naruto, adek loe itu mau nginep di sini.." Gaara tetep innoncent. DUEERR.. Kyuubi rasanya mau meledak. "Kyaaa!.." Tangannya meraih semacam kartu di meja dekat tempat tidur Gaara dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemen Gaara. Cowok itu mengunci apartemen Gaara dari dalam dengan cara yang authorpun gak tau -plak- rambut kuning kemerah-merahannya sudah semakin acak-acakan. Dengan tampang kusut, Kyuubi berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidur Gaara yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tangannya meletakkan kembali _card_ yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kenapa?" Gaara tetap tidak mengerti dengan Kyuubi.

"Enggak.. gue cuman mastiin ada nyamuk yang yang mau nemuin loe (?) apa enggak.." jawabnya asal-asalan dengan muka tambah kusut kaya baju belum disetrika (?). Dan begonya, Gaara tidak menggubris jawaban Kyuubi barusan.

Kyuubi naik ke tempat tidur Gaara dan berbaring di samping cowok bertato ai tersebut. Pikiran _prevent _Kyuubi berusaha untuk tidak keluar, melihat tubuh indah Gaara di depannya. Sekali saja, walaupun hanya berpelukan, Kyuubipun rela.. (ceileehh..)

"Gaara.. gue boleh me-" belum selesai Kyuubi ngomong, Gaara sudah berbalik menghadapnya dan kedua tangan Gaara melingkar menyusup diantara kedua lengan Kyuubi. "Eh?" Kyuubi terkejut. "Jangan macem-macemin gue!" ancam Gaara kemudian setelah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuubi. "Memang kenapa kalo gue macem-macem sama loe?" Kyuubi malah menggoda Gaara. Dengan cepat, kepala Gaara yang tadi nyungsep di dada Kyuubi langsung muncul kembali (?). Dia menatap Kyuubi dalam. "Kita putus!" katanya singkat. "Bodoh! Memang kapan kita jadian, ha?" Kyuubi semakin menggodanya.

DUEENGG..

Gaara langsung sweatdrop, 'Be-bener juga ya? Gue bilang putus, tapi kapan gue sama Kyuubi jadian? Dasar baka!' Inner Gaara menjadi-jadi (?) Gaara yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa tentu aja salah tingkah. Dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di dada Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum nyaris tertawa melihat kelakuan Gaara. Sekarang ia baru bisa bersyukur kenapa dia bisa menyukai cowok macam Gaara. Tangannya yang tadi diam, kini membalas pelukan Gaara. Dia menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepala Gaara, sedangkan tangan kananya melingkar di pinggang Gaara.

Dikecupnya puncak kepala Gaara sekilas. Hanya dada satu rasa yang Kyuubi rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh puncak kepala Gaara.. yaitu….

….

….

….

….ASIN.. (?)

-gubrak-. Biarkan saja. Kyuubi memang sulit sekali apabila disuruh romantis. 'keringetan kali ya?' inner Kyuubi dengan _innoncent_nya.

"Aishitheru, hime!" Kyuubi mulai menyatakan perasaannya. Di dalam dekapannya, Gaara tersenyum. Hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar sepatah kata barusan meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat Kyuubi.

DUAKK..

Na-as, kepala Gaara terantuk dagu Kyuubi karena saking kerasnya Gaara ingin menengadah. Dagu Kyuubi bisa sampai terantuk karena dia naruh kepalanya beberapa cm dari atas kepala Gaara. "Bodoh! Sakit tau!" Kyuubi mengelus dagunya yang terkena hantaman (?) kepala Gaara dengan tangan kananya yang bebas. "Gomen.." Gaara malah nyengir gak jelas. Tangan Kyuubi yang udah selesai dengan kegiatan mengelus dagu, menekan kepala Gaara untuk kembali nyungsep di dadanya.

Dengan sewot, Kyuubi berkata "Loe gak usah jawab! Gue udah tau jawaban loe! Loe pasti suka sama gue juga kan! Secara, loe pasti gak tahan ngeliat muka manis bin ganteng milik gue. Jujur aja kale! loe gak jujur aja gue udah tau.." Kyuubi malah berpidato narsis seenak udelnya.

Sejenak Gaara sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Kyuubi, namun kemudian dia bisa tersenyum. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia berikan pada orang lain, walaupun orang yang diberi senyuman itu gak bakalan ngeliat _because you now lah.._ Tangan Kyuubi kembali melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Gaara menggeliat sebentar mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kyuubi membiarkan saja alias _no comment_.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya setelah ia merasa Gaara sudah berhenti bergerak alias sudah nyaman. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar Gaara berkata sesuatu.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyuu.."

Kyuubi tersenyum mendengarnya. Sungguh, Kyuubi baru petama kali merasakan perasaan yang begitu ingin membuncah dari hati. Perasaan yang begitu berwarna bak tinta merah di kertas putih. Perasaan yang meluap begitu saja bak lahar di gunung meletus dan semua itu karena Gaara, kekasihnya..

"_Gue tunggu janji loe besok, Hime..."_

**... (^^)…**

…**(^)…**

…**(==)'…**

Di depan pintu apartemen Gaara..

Seongok manusia yang sepertinya sudah tepar karena kelelahan. Dengan ciri khas, rambut kaya duren montong, ada goresandi kedua pipinya dengan kedua mata _shapire_ yang udah layu(?) yang ternyata terdeteksi bernama Uzumaki Naruto alias adeknya si Kyuubi.

"Ga..raaa~ katanya pintunya gak dikunci.. hiks.. gue udah capek nungguin. Tapi gak dibuka-buka.. huee.."

(/^^)/ OWARI \(^^\)

Nara : *cengok*

Naoe : Hahaha… *ketawa gaje*

Nara POV  
>Kyaaaaaaa… fic apa-apaan ini? Gomen readers dan senpai sekalian yang Nara hormati (?), Nara author baru di FFn ( readers: gak nanya! ) Ini adalah fic Nara yang pertama publish n pertama selesai, coz fic Nara sama yang lainnya belum selesai, keilangan mood buat nerusin.<p>

O ya, fic ini jadi sedikit rada-rada _ngeh_, juga karena ide Naoe yang entah kenapa jadi _prevent _begitu. Nara sebagai authornya juga minta maaf kalau masih banyak _mistypo_ yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Soal pair, Nara sama Naoe juga udah falling in love sama pair KyuuGaa sama SasoDei ( 3 ) , kapan-kapan, Nara bakal publish fic SasoDei punya Nara yang masih _in progess_..

Naoe POV  
><em>Hajimemashite minna-san<em>!, _Naoe desu._ Naoe mungkin bakal sering mampir di fic-ficnya si Nara, karena Naoe sendiri sebenernya gak suka nulis, sukannya malah gambar manga yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang beriman (?) gaje ya? Biarin -ditimpuk-

Nara, "Acuhkan saja ocehan Naoe.. (^^)' , gak penting kok.."

n

Nara n Naoe : Sekian dari kita berdua, mohon senpai dan readers sekalian rela buat REVIEW fic Nara kali ini. Kritik dan saran diterima..

.R.

.E.

.V.

.I.

.E.

.W.

\(^^)/ ..PleasE.. \(^^)/


End file.
